Never Be the Same
by TitaniaHope
Summary: Las personas pueden considerar que él es un tonto o que esta siendo paranoico, pero algo realmente le esta pasando a la pelirosa y él se muere por saber que es.


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. Los tomo para entretenerlos un rato

 **Nota del Autor:** Es mi primer One-Shot. Espero les guste, acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias y alagos3

* * *

La observaba sin poder evitarlo, y es que siempre que miraba a un lado de él, se encontraba ella, en cada situación o momento siempre la encontraba dispuesta y cerca de él. Su fuerza, su increíble fuerza, sus agallas y sobre todo, su bondad. Aquello que la hacía humana siempre estuvo ahí, fue siempre lo que observe junto a mí. Jamás debajo o atrás, siempre a mi lado.

Todo había acabado y ella estuvo ahí para demostrar que no era así, que aún había una esperanza y que debía luchar por un sueño. Mi sueño, el que ella protegió con sus manos. ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Lejos, donde salía el sol en el horizonte, ahí es donde se encontraba ella y como siempre, tendiendo su mano a quien más lo necesitara. No era envidia o egoísmo, es que sentía que luego de todo lo hecho y todo lo dicho, simplemente su fiel amiga de cabello rosado se había distanciado de alguna manera con él sin dar explicaciones. Cuando lo miraba, en sus ojos claros había todo un cumulo de emociones que siempre lo envolvían en un mar inmenso de sensaciones y preguntas sin respuestas. Deseaba tanto aliviar aquella lucha que no tenía ni idea de cómo y cuándo había comenzado, pero como le hería que solo pasara cuando él se encontrara cerca; y es que solo con él parecía haber tomado una actitud diferente, casi lastimera que lo hacía sentir asqueroso en ocasiones y desdichado en otras. Con Sasuke, todo era otra historia. No se atrevía a mirarlo y hasta lo evitaba de forma descarada, lo cual era entendible para muchos menos para mí y por supuesto, para él. Había descubierto cuan herido a veces se sentía el moreno por la actitud de su compañera de grupo. ¿Después de tantos años había desarrollado sentimientos hacia ella? Quizás, pero ahora parecía ser la chica quien deseaba acabar con ellos de uno en uno.

 _I know you, who are you now?_ _  
_ _Look into my eyes if you can't remember._ _  
_ _Do you remember, oh?_

 ** _Te conozco, ¿Quién eres ahora?_**

 ** _Mírame a los ojos si no puedes recordar_**

 ** _¿Te acuerdas? Oh…_**

Podía recordar cómo era exactamente todo antes, podía casi saborear lo que había sentido en más de una ocasión en el pasado y es que no era muy difícil, pues no había mucha diferencia del ayer y del ahora, solo que estaba vez, había pasado de ser la molestia que la chica ignoraba a ser el amigo que dejaba de lado. ¿Era intencional? Tal vez no, pero cuando meditaba la situación, atrapado por todo ese sin sabor de emociones, de alguna manera se sentía despreciado y para qué negarlo, molesto con la nueva persona que su compañera deseaba ser. Aborrecía ese comportamiento de niña buena y ocupada solo por el hecho de que sabía que ocultaba algo, pues ella no era así. Ella era un mar en constante movimiento o posiblemente la estaba idealizando mal, pues, quizás lo más cercano a describirla sería un huracán que arrasaba todo a su paso y no de manera violenta, ya que ella imponía todo. Su carácter, su inteligencia, su presencia y su belleza arrolladora… No se necesitaba más para describir lo que solía ser, pues todo lo anterior era lo que representaba ella o lo que para él representaba. Un fin de mundo, un nuevo comienzo, un algo, que justo ahora no era lo que percibía de la relación que había entre ambos. Parecía que de alguna forma hubiera avanzado para luego estancarse en la nada sin posibilidad de movilizarse, pues cada vez que ponía de su parte para dar rienda suelta a ese "algo", la pelirosa simplemente lo detenía con su lejanía e inexpresividad. Siempre había una excusa. Lo único que diferenciaba la relación que tenía él con ella y la de Sasuke con ella, es que la suya si parecía estar viva mientras que la del moreno tenía posibilidades extintas.

 _I can see, I can still find_ _  
_ _you're the only voice my heart can recognize_ _  
_ _But I can't hear you now, yeah._

 ** _Puedo ver, todavía puedo encontrar,_**

 ** _Tú eres la única voz que reconoce mi corazón_**

 ** _Pero no puedo oírla ahora, yeah._**

A su alrededor todo era diferente y él se encontraba aun atrapado entre recuerdos y promesas que le pertenecían solo a una persona. Se sentía tan masoquista pues consideraba que literalmente estaba viviendo de migajas, pero es que no entendía como todo seguía su curso menos lo que él deseaba. Contaba con una mano amiga, esa que en una oportunidad estuvo a punto de dejar el pellejo en el campo de batalla por él aunque fuera solo un acto de egoísmo. Eso lo valoraba absolutamente. No podía negar que la compañía y apoyo de la heredera de los Hyuga era un consuelo a su mente maltratada, pues los sentimientos tan puros de la chica lo hacían sentir de alguna manera comprendido y hasta entusiasmado, pues era de su conocimiento la intensidad y sinceridad de estos que la admiraba por aun querer intentarlo aunque no fuera correspondida de la misma forma de su parte. No podía brindarle más que su amistad y realmente como se lamentaba de ello, pues si en vez de la pelirosa fuera la Hyuga dueña de sus sentimientos, no pararía de agradecer la suerte que tenía por sentirse correspondido, pero por más que fantaseara, no podía alejarse de la realidad, y es que desde que había descubierto lo que su corazón guardaba, no podía ser el mismo y tampoco podía desear algo más de lo que esperaba.

 _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_ _  
_ _Are yesterdays and I belong to you._ _  
_ _I just can't walk away_ _  
_ _'cause after loving you_ _  
_ _I can never be the same._

 _ **Nunca seré el mismo**_

 _ **Estoy atrapado en el interior de estos recuerdos, las promesas**_

 _ **Que son del ayer y te pertenecen a ti.**_

 _ **Yo simplemente no me puedo alejar,**_

 _ **Porque después de amarte,**_

 _ **Nunca podre ser el mismo.**_

¿Cómo puedo pretender que no la conozco? La tarea de ignorar todo lo que sucedía se le hacía mucho más difícil cada vez que la tenía cerca. El no poder observar esos ojos verdes lo hacían sentirse como un vil traidor consigo mismo, pero es que tampoco podía obligarla. ¡Dios! Si tan solo supiera que estaba sucediendo, la consolaría y se trasnocharía solo por verla sonreír, pero una vez más estaba siendo egoísta y decidiendo por ella misma. Le daban tantas ganas de gritar, de patear, de decirle que todo lo que había pasado no eran simplemente sueños del ayer, que aunque fuera su amistad lo que podía obtener de ella, lo aceptaría con gusto como siempre pues la manera en que lo hacía sentir su presencia era ahora un hueco muy profundo en su pecho que solo podía llenar su compañía. También le diría que sabía quién exactamente era ella, que podía cerrar los ojos y dibujarla si quiera pues no se iba a equivocar, que sabía que toda su actitud no era más que una actuación fallida y una forma de escapar por miedo a algo, y es que si, con toda certeza él podía afirmar que la había visto en más de una oportunidad en cada situación diferente, podía decir lo genial que era en su trabajo, lo hermosa que era por la mañanas cuando el sol tocaba su cara y hacia brillar sus ojos, lo sola que se sentía en ocasiones, lo triste que podía estar con la guerra, lo feliz que era cuando las flores salían de sus botones y sobre todo, lo radiante que era su sonrisa sincera.

 _And how can I pretend I've never known you?_ _  
_ _Like it was all a dream, no._ _  
_ _I know I'll never forget_ _  
_ _The way I always felt with you beside me_ _  
_ _And how you loved me then, yeah._

 _ **¿Y cómo puedo pretender que no te he conocido?**_

 _ **Como si todo hubiese sido un sueño, no.**_

 _ **Sé que nunca voy a olvidar la forma en que me sentía**_

 _ **Siempre que estabas a mi lado y cómo**_

 _ **Me amabas en ese momento**_ _._

 _I'll never be the same_ _  
_ _I'm caught inside the memories, the promises_ _  
_ _Are yesterdays and I belong to you._

 _I just can't walk away_ _  
_ _'cause after loving you_ _  
_ _I can never be the same._

 _ **Nunca seré el mismo**_

 _ **Estoy atrapado en el interior de estos recuerdos, las promesas**_

 _ **Que son del ayer y te pertenecen a ti.**_

 _ **Yo simplemente no me puedo alejar,**_

 _ **Porque después de amarte,**_

 _ **Nunca podre ser el mismo.**_

Pero de nuevo estaba esa mirada que me alejaba y a la vez parecía crear un muro entre el medio de los dos. Había evitado tanto mirarla para no tener que encontrarme con eso, pero le era imposible seguir en la desdicha de sentirse culpable sin saber por qué lo era. Ella lo había traído de nuevo, fueron sus manos que le dieron nuevamente la oportunidad de respirar y por ellas es que aún estaba vivo, pero por alguna razón luego de eso simplemente quiso desaparecer de mi lado negando todo contacto entre ambos. Dedico sus mañanas, tardes y noches al hospital dejando un vació en el grupo que aunque nadie se atrevía a hablar al respecto, todos sentían y era realmente injusto que simplemente pretendiera que todo iba a continuar igual. De alguna manera quería regresar en el tiempo, no solo para nuevamente formar la amistad que se estaba perdiendo entre todos, sino para así poder evitar aquello que ahora la lastimaba tanto. Estaba cansado, por eso cuando ella nuevamente quiso alejarse la detuvo tomando su antebrazo. No iba a huir, no se iba a permitir retroceder una vez que estaba ahí frente a ella. No era de su ideología el dejarse vencer sin luchar primero, esta vez iba a escucharlo le gustara o no, pues ya era suficiente de tanto silencio estúpido e innecesario, le iba a demostrar que no era el mismo niño de antes que podía tomar a la ligera.

 **– ¿Realmente consideras que esta es la manera? ¿No crees que debes parar ya, Sakura-Chan? Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma y a nosotros. –** Realmente no se iba a detener, le diría todo lo que en su pecho se había acumulado por tanto tiempo **. – No importa cuánto huyas de aquello que temes, te va alcanzar. De alguna forma u otra no podrás dejarlo atrás y te va destruir… Déjanos ayudarte. Déjame ayudarte. –** Con su otra mano aparto el fleco que caía ahora largo por el tiempo sobre los ojos de esta para mirarla directamente, y sin titubeos la beso.

 _You led me here,_

 _Then I watched you disappear._

 _You left this emptiness inside_

 _And I can't turn back time_

 _ **Me trajiste hasta aquí,**_

 _ **Entonces te vi desaparecer.**_

 _ **Me dejaste este vacío y no puedo volver en el tiempo.**_

No podía contenerlo por mucho tiempo y es que lo único que había aprendido luego de todo, es que no tenía nada que perder al arriesgarse. Tantas promesas que se había hecho, tantas promesas que le había hecho a ella misma no servían de nada si seguía en el exilio de su mente al que sin querer se estaba entregando. Sabía que tal vez luego de eso no quisiera hablar, pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando las lágrimas de esta comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

 _No, stay!_

 _Nothing compares to you._

 _Nothing compares to you._

 _I can't let you go,_

 _Can't let you go._

 _I can't let go._

 _ **¡No, Quédate!**_

 _ **Nada se compara a ti.**_

 _ **Nada se compara a ti.**_

 _ **Yo, no puedo dejarte ir,**_

 _ **No puedo dejarte,**_

 _ **No puedo dejarte ir.**_

Quiso detenerse pero ella se lo impidió respondiendo el beso de una forma que aunque la había soñado miles de veces, no era para nada comparado a lo que sentía en ese momento. Si, después de todo la había descrito bien. Era un huracán de esos que solo llegaban a ponerlo todo patas arriba sin permiso y él, realmente no estaba ni quiera estar en condiciones de impedirlo. Nada se comparaba a ella y estaba seguro que nada lo haría nunca, por esa razón simplemente no podía dejarla ir por mucho que su razón lo pidiera, por eso cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente y tuvieron que separarse, y él pudo observar esa sonrisa la cual prometió proteger, supo que nunca volvería a ser el mismo después de eso… Y cuanto le gustaba la idea.

 _I'll never be the same,_

 _Not after loving you,_

 _Not after loving you, no._

 _ **Nunca seré el mismo,**_

 _ **No después de amarte**_

 _ **No después de amarte…**_


End file.
